Problem: How many different triangles can be formed having a perimeter of 7 units if each side must have integral length?
Answer: Let $a,b,$ and $c$ represent the three side lengths of the triangle. The perimeter is $a+b+c=7,$ so $b+c=7-a$. We know by the Triangle Inequality that the sum of two side lengths of a triangle must be greater than the third side length. If we focus on the variable $a$, we have
\[b+c>a\quad\Rightarrow \quad 7-a>a\quad\Rightarrow \quad 3.5>a.\]We could easily replace $a$ with $b$ or $c$, so the maximum length of any of the three sides is $3$. If $a=3$, then $b+c=4$ and $b$ and $c$ could be $1$ and $3$ in some order or $2$ and $2$ in some order. If we let $a=2$ or $a=1$ and the maximum side length is $3$, we'll still end up with triangles of side lengths $(1,3,3)$ or $(2,2,3)$. There are $\boxed{2}$ different triangles.